


My ghost, where'd you go?

by tommocrying



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sad Luke, probably some smut idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommocrying/pseuds/tommocrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke moved to the Murder House and Michael is a ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rlbelliboni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/gifts), [milecgv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milecgv/gifts).



> this is my first fic ever so probably won't be really good. 
> 
> I'm gifting this fic to two friends of mine because they are awesome and encouraged me to make this account and I know they will support me no matter how awful my writing is.  
> ^-^

While he was entering the new house he didn't felt anything. A week ago he was saying welcome to this new fresh start. But now everything had changed; the way that things could go from fine to completely horrible always seems to amuse Luke. 

After all, you never know when it's gonna be the last time you will have a genuine smile on your face.

Luke never really liked his city or his school or his friends. Actually, he didn't really cared about them, it was really hard to find some aspect in his life that was interesting. 

The only thing he really liked was his girlfriend. 

Gina's red hair and green eyes were the only things that seems to brighten Luke's days. They've been together for almost a year and Luke still didn't believe how lucky he was. She was the most amazing girl he had ever laid his eyes on. 

And she was the only reason that made him worried when his parents told him they were going to move out to a new city.

The company Luke's dad worked had transfered him. Mom and dad Hemmings did all in secret. They've visited the city, bought their new house and even decorated a room for Luke, with a new bed, new closet, new everything. 

When his parents told them, eyes full of excitment and hope for a new fresh start, Luke couldn't help it but feel the same. 

But then Gina was all over his mind.

The next day he decided to tell her the news and he was trying hard to be positive about it. 

So an amazing idea popped up in his head.

He could be in a long distance relationship with Gina. It would be so exciting and suddenly Luke couldn't stop thinking about phone sex and the amazing feeling he would have when he kissed his girlfriend after some time apart from each other. Suddenly, the miles that would be between him and Gina seems comforting. 

But now everything was terrible. Everything was over. 

 

''Wow... this house is too big for only three people'' Luke thought when he first saw his new house. They arrived first than the moving truck, leaving the old house at 6 am. Luke's parents were really excited about moving and wanted to make a proper start, and spending a whole day at the new house was their idea of proper start. Even the breakfast would be at the new house.

Luke was not in the mood for breakfast. Luke was not in the mood for anything. But he sat on the new kitchen table of his new house with his parents, who couldn't stop talking about their plans for the house and how they needed to get to know the new city... Until they started talking about Luke's new school and he suddenly felt sick, his mood getting worse and worse until Luke was sure he would explode and his body would become a void until the end of the day.

''Umm excuse me, I think I wanna see my new room'' by the end of the sentence Luke saw his mom's eyes shining with excitement, so he rushed out of the kitchen saying that he was tired of the trip and just wanted to take a nap. 

He climbed the stairs and felt a little claustrophobic because he was sad and with a horrible mood and the damn house was too big and he couldn't find his room. He opened the last door and there it was... his new refuge from the world, his new room. 

Luke was afraid that his parents would have done something extravagant and eccentric in his room because you never know what to expect from super excited parents, but actually the room was pretty normal. At one side of the room there was a small dark closet, at the other side there was a window and a desk with a lampshade and a new computer, what made Luke really astonished. But the best part of the room was a king size bed at the center, so much better than Luke's old small bed.

But what Luke couldn't see was the pale black haired boy lying on the new bed.


	2. Haunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of this chapter is Haunting because I was listening to Haunting by Halsey while writing it and idk, I think it matches.

Michael just wasn't used to it. People wandering around the house, caring boxes and changing things of place. 

This family was the only one with enough guts to buy this house since Michael's parents left, one year ago. It's a beautiful and big house in a good neighborhood so of course a lot of people came to visit, interested in buying it. 

But unfortunately a lot of people died in this house. And the real estate agency had to tell this to all the people interested. And well... is quite hard to find people willing to live inside some walls that had seen so much blood before.

''This family was different though'' Michael thought. He was paying close attention when the adorable Hemmings couple came to visit the house. They were so excited that they didn't even payed attention when the woman who was showing them this vicious place told them that ''some tragic events had happened here before''

Michael first reaction was being really surprised, but as soon as they moved he became slightly annoyed. He felt like those people were stealing his space, his air.

But with an ironic smile on his face, he reminded himself ''you don't even breathe you idiot''

Than he realised it. That this was his chance to be a real ghost. 

He could mess up with this family. 

 

Michael went to his room and there were new stuff all over the place. He felt angry because this was his room, the only place in this damn house that was all his. But then he remembered that this room has another owner too, some other ghost, the blonde guy, his name was Tate. Michael wondered if Tate felt the same as he was feeling when Michael made this room being his room, not Tate's room anymore. He thought that maybe that's how the things are supposed to be, when you die, the living come and take your stuff from you.

But his angry melt away when he saw the new owner of the room.

A tall blonde boy entered the room while Michael was lying in the new bed. 

''He looks so fucking sad'' Michael thought. 

''Still gonna mess with him though'' Michael reminded himself that he was still a ghost and his job was basically to mess up with people.

 

Luke slept for the rest of the day. When he woke up the rest of his stuff were already there and he spent the rest of the night putting everything in it's place.

But nothing seems to stay in it's place.

His clothes were falling out of the closet, he arranged his books but when he turned around seems like the books always got messy again. And he just couldn't organise his shoes, the pairs were always missing.

He gave up and decided to take a shower. When he was about to get out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, he looked himself in the mirror. But the problem was, it wasn't his reflection staring back at him. Luke panicked for some seconds and almost fell to the ground. He took a deep breath and looked at the mirror again. But the other boy was gone. It was him again. 

Michael didn't wanted to be just a ghost. He wanted to be a nightmare.


	3. Creeping Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so there is smut in this chapter (i mean, I don't really know if it's really smut) and I don't really know what I am doing because i don't really know how to write smut.

Luke woke up in the morning feeling tired just to think about the day he would have to go through. It was the first day of school. 

Well, not officially first day of school, it was in the middle of the semester, it was first day of school for Luke. 

''Going to school is better than staying here anyway'' Luke thought while brushing his teeth and putting on clothes. The last few days haven't been quite good for Luke. He spent his time alternating between trying to interact with his parents, trying not to think about Gina and trying not to lose his mind to the weird creepy feeling he had been having all the time he was inside the house.

He was having trouble to sleep because there was always this feeling, like there was someone else in some corner of his room, looking at him. Like there was someone breathing at his neck everytime he was making breakfast. Like there was someone with him in the bathroom everytime he was at the shower. Luke felt tense all the time he was inside his new house. The house was always making weird noises and the windows always end up closed; Luke liked his room window to be opened but every damn time he found himself looking at a closed window again. 

''Mom, there is something wrong with the windows?'' He tried to talk with his mom about this.

''What do you mean?'' Liz asked.

''I always open my window and then I turn around and turn back again and the window is closed again. I thought it was broken or something.''

''Maybe it is broken or maybe you are just not opening them in the right way''

''But this happened with you and some other windows?''

''No sweetheart'' 

''You go to my room at night and close them while I am sleeping?''

''No Luke, I don't. Why are you being so paranoid about windows?''

''I'm not mom... I gotta go to school, bye'' Luke rushed himself out before his mom started to being all over protective of him.

The school wasn't really far away from Luke's new house, so he could go walking. As soon as he saw the school it hit him what he was going to have to face. Days and more days and classes and more classes without Gina. Maybe he would even miss some of his friends too. The school wasn't much bigger than Luke's old school, but it was really different, there were more trees and the parking lot was huge, but there weren't a lot of cars there.

Inside the walls of the school it was warmer, Luke felt like he was getting a hug because outside the wind was freezing. He walked until the reception desk and a blonde woman with big glasses told him to wait so that he could talk with the principal.

The principal was a tall and elegant woman, with brown hair, blue eyes and with a comforting but yet distant and polite expression. She gave Luke his class schedule and said that she was happy to have him at the school. But she was also really interested in how Luke was adapting to his new house, and the way she looked at him or how her voice became lower while she was asking about the house made Luke uncomfortable. 

Luke didn't make any friends that day. A lot of girls came to talk with him, some tried to know who he was, some seems to already know that, some were very polite and trying to explain him how things worked at the school and some just wanted to crack some joke about some teacher as some excuse to a small talk. But all he could think was about Gina. Some guys talked with him, asking if he played any sports or maybe some instrument or if he was interested in chess or math. But Luke wasn't really paying attention. All he could think was about Gina. And how high school was different without her.

When he got home his parents were out, apparently his dad went to his first day at the company and his mom went downtown to buy something at the market. Luke never minded about being alone at home but for some reason he did not wanted to be alone at his new house. The only thing he could do to get rid of the weird feeling this house gave him was to take a nap.

But his sleep was not peaceful.

He dreamed about Gina, kissing Gina, Gina's body, doing things to Gina. 

When he woke up he just had to do something to relieve the bulge in his pants.

He started rubbing himself with his pants on but then after some time he just couldn't take it anymore. He took out his pants and wrapped his hand around his throbbing length and throwed his head back. He couldn't help the moans going out of his mouth. After some minutes he was a sweating and moaning mess. His back arching, his teeth marked into his lips and his eyes closed. His stomach was burning and his cheeks were red and he couldn't stop fantasising about the most shameful things he wanted to do with Gina. His tongue was playing with his lip ring and a little of his hair dropped down from him forehead, he could feel himself getting close so he started jerking himself off so fast that loud muffled moans and a hundred of slurs came out of his mouth while he finally came. 

''Well that was intense'' Luke heard some voice coming from the other side of the room.


	4. Making friends

Luke's heart was beating so fast and loud that he was afraid that the whoever else was in the room could hear it. He panicked and hid himself under the covers.

''What the fuck?'' Luke whispers to himself.

He gathered all his courage to put his head out of the covers and look at the stranger sitting on his desk chair.

It was a really pale guy, with a spiky black hair and dazzling green eyes. He was wearing really dark jeans, combat boots and a black Metallica's shirt. 

''Who the fuck are you?'' asked Luke, sounding rude and scared.

''I am your neighbor'' The other boy says.

''No you are not! I have never see yo-''

The other boys intterupts him. ''I am Michael, nice to meet you, I live in the next house and your door was opened, thats how I got in.''

Luke looked at him with eyes full of disbelief and confusion. He was pretty sure he had locked the door, and this boy looked so familiar to him but he can't seem to figure out why.

''You were having a pretty intense moment there wasn't you dude? Like wow I was at the other side of the room and could already feel the heat and-''

''Can you please leave the room so I can put on some clothes?'' Luke interrupts him.

''Oh c'mon dude there is nothing there I haven't seen before''

Luke seemed like he was going to get up and beat Michael's ass out of the room at any moment. 

So Michael decided to leave. ''Alright, alright, I'll leave.'' 

Luke couldn't believe what had just happened. He changed and opened the door just to find Michael leaning on the opposite wall with an ironic and playful expression on his face.

''How the fuck did you get in and more importantly, why are you here?'' Luke asked, starting to feel impatient.

''I told you, the door was opened. And I heard someone from my age was living here so I came to make friends.''

Michael's words seemed truthful but the petulant smile on his face said otherwise.

''Your version of making friends is sneaking into someone's room while someone is....'' Luke stopped himself, his cheeks getting red;

''While someone is jerking off?... Apparently yes.'' Michael said with an ironic tone. He was making Luke really pissed.

''Fine! So now you can leave.'' said Luke, already going downstairs, escorting the other boy out.

''Okay dude, ok no need to be rude.'' Michael said with an innocent expression and his hands up, like he hasn't done anything wrong.

As soon as he passed the door Luke immediately close it. Staring at the wood material of the door for some minutes, trying to figure out what had just happened.

He opened the door again to see if the the other boy was messing around the house but there was no sign of him anymore.

When he closed the door again he heard a chuckle coming from upstairs.

Luke ran to the second floor and he was pretty sure he saw the backs of some girl with blonde hair walking into some of the rooms, but when he go into the room there was no one there.

He was starting to question if what happened some minutes before had really happened.

Luke felt like he was going to lose his mind or vomit if he stayed in the house for one more minute so he grabbed a black jacket and his wallet and rushed out of the house as fast as he could. 

This was starting to feel like a habit.


	5. Murder House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taking me too long to update this

''I just want a coffee'' Luke said to the pretty waitress at the closest coffee shop he found.

He barely ever go to coffee shops. He just wanted to be alone and feel like another person for now. He couldn't stop thinking about Gina. Even after all that fuss, after that Michael guy found him jerking off, he still couldn't stop thinking about her. 

''Hi kiddo' a little girl interrupted his thoughts. Even though she called him ''kiddo'' she was clearly younger than Luke, maybe 13 years old. She was small and tiny, with big green eyes and a stylish black and short hair that made her look like a little troublemaker. 

''You're the kid who is living at the Murder House right?'' she said, when she realised the confused glare at Luke's face. It wasn't really a question.

''What?'' Luke said, even more confused.

''Duh the Murder House, you're living in it. That's so cool... kinda spooky and weird too, but still cool.'' the little girl said.

''What's the Murd-'' Luke was about to ask what the hell is a Murder House but the little girl interrupted him, she looked around seeming suspicious, then got close to Luke and started whispering, like she was saying something extremely secretly and important.

''People died at your house dude. Keep your eyes open.''

Luke was about to ask what the hell she was talking about but she interrupted him again. 

''Sorry I have to go, my sister is coming, she thinks you're cute... don't tell her I told you though'' she said, already getting away from Luke. 

As soon as the little girl left the coffee another girl approached Luke. She was older, probably Luke's age, she looked different from the other girl, but at the same time, they looked alike. She had a blonde hair in a bun, the same big green eyes, and even though she was with a white dress with little pink flowers on it, she still had the same troublemaker air the other girl had.

''I'm sorry if my sister was bothering you, she can be a little beast sometimes'' she said with a smile, but her eyes were kinda worried.

It took too long for Luke to answer her, he was deciding if he should ask her name to seem a little more interested or if it would be creepy if he asked if he could talk with her sister again, or if he should ask what was the Murder House.

But he just ended up saying ''It's fine''.

The girl gave him a shy smile and left.

Luke got his coffee and left. He got home and didn't have time to feel the weird heavy atmosphere that the house always gave him, he was too curious and went straight to his computer to look up about the Murder House.

Luke didn't believe his eyes. He was digging into some old newspaper sites and he found out that a lot of people had died in this house. His house.

''Thats why the house was so cheap! Because nobody wanted to live on it!'' Luke thought. He couldn't understand why his parents accepted to live in a house that had seen so much death before.

The more he read more he found out about the people that had died here. A lot of families moved here, probably with the same high hopes as his parents here feeling right now, and the whole family end up dead.

That was it. That's why Luke felt those chills all the time when he was at this house. Fucking dead people!

He heard the door opening and went downstairs as fast as he could, hurricane mode. 

''Mom!!!!'' 

''What is it Luke?'' Liz asked, a little scared.

''Did you knew that people fucking died at this house?!''

''Hey! Language!'' Liz said

She looked a little confused at once but then her face relaxed, like she had remembered something long forgotten.

''I do know this Luke. The woman who sold us the house told us. But we didnt thought it was such a big thing... -''

Luke interrupted her ''So you guys decided not to tell me? You know that people from this city call our house the Murder House?!! Mom I can't believe you did this!! I can't believe you bought this house!!''

''Hoi calm down Luke!! Jesus!!... Look... this house is beautiful!! Look around, it's big and charming and the best of it, it was incredibly cheap! We would never get a house like this back in our old town. Try to embrace our new home Luke, you have to try it like me and your dad are trying'' Liz said, running her hands through his arms, trying to calm him down.

Luke was shocked at how calm and okay his mom was about this. But then he realised, she wasn't calm, she was blind by her positivy about this new home. He realised it wasn't worth talking about this with his mom, this conversation was not going anywhere. 

''Okay... You are right mom'' Luke said with a sigh, clearly giving up.

Now Luke had to live with the fact that his house was covered in blood.

But at least now, he has something to occupy his mind. Something that was not Gina.


End file.
